Defense Mechanisms
by ruiiko
Summary: Robin is always on edge, even in the sanctuary of his own room. So when Raven decided to try and sneak up on him while getting ready for bed, his defense mechanisms kick in, and accidentally clocks her in the face. While Raven acknowledges it was an accident, Robin feels the need to make it better with hugs and kisses, as he apologizes.


**enjoy!**

* * *

lights were dimmed, and the atmosphere was light with sleepy bliss. It had been a long day, and after a huge mission, the Titans were exhausted, and more than happy to go to bed to rest up.

Raven was in the bathroom of Robin's department, washing up. The boy wonder seemed restless after the day, stressed and tensed. Though this was not uncommon for him, Raven wanted to keep him some company to try and cheer him up. Even from a distance, she could feel stress radiating from him, and she sighed softly, looking over his hunched over figure. The empath put her brush down, and began to walk over towards him, being careful with her movements.

Without words, Raven climbed onto the bed, softly patting over to him. A slightly cheeky smile came to her lips, as she whispered out, _"Robin",_ and moved to wrap her arms around his torso. However, on impulse, instead of comfort-Raven received a fist to her cheek, as Robin shrieked out, sending the girl backwards a little. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she placed a hand on her cheek, turning red as the seconds passed by. Robin could only turn and look in a mixture of shock and horror, his hands rushing to his mouth to cover the gasp, his eyes wide.

"Oh jeez," He swallowed, turning fully towards her. "Oh god, Raven, I'm sorry-" He spluttered out, reaching out to put a cautious hand over the hand that already covered her cheek. Raven simply shrugged it off. "It was an accident," She hoped, at least. But Robin had always been a little impulsive, and on stressful missions it was always as if he was still in attack mode, just waiting to be attacked. Raven just so happened to be the victim of his misfortune clock to the face. "Don't worry about it." She reassured.

He shook his head, as he crossed his legs. "No," He refused, gently pulling Raven's hand away from her cheek. His eyes grew sadder upon seeing the swelling that was starting to become obvious. "It's not okay, Raven." He sighed, gently rubbing his thumb over his infliction.

The empath just shrugged it off again. "Really, there's no need to worry...I'll be fine, I can-" "Raven," His voice stopped her, and she could see the desperation in his eyes. The guilt. The shame. But she knew it was an accident, and though it was too bad that she had been the one to get the growing bruise, she wasn't mad. If anything, just shocked-she hadn't expected it at all. His eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head. "God, I'm such an idiot." He sighed, leaning forward, his head resting against her shoulder.

She sighed too, and then reached out to put a hand on his knee. He lifted his head to look at her. "Richard," She said then, her voice a mixture of tender sternness. A name she had only really called him to really get his attention, when moments were more serious. He paused, and she smiled. "Don't beat yourself up over this, remember-I have healing powers. I can heal myself." With that being said, she put her hand up to her cheek again, and a light emitted, spreading over the width of her injury. Soon enough, the bright light vanished, as did the swelling. The smile remained. "See? All better."

Robin sighed. "Still... I hurt you. I didnt mean too, honestly, I didn't." He pleaded. But deep down, he knew she knew, but that didn't stop the guilt. He loved Raven, and he cared about her. The last thing he would ever intend to do was hurt her.

"You worry too much." Raven said simply. The look on her face was calm, and she didn't seem bothered too much. However, under that mask, she was more worried about him than anything else. Worried about how he was always so defensive, impulsive, how he could never seem to sit still without stressing out over work to do. It was rare that he ever really spent time with his friends, and even when he did, even if he tried to put on a smile, deep down, Raven could sense tenseness of missions. She bit her lip at the thought. She wanted to help him, but he didn't seem to want the help.

"You know, Robin... my healing powers can help take off some of that emotional stress." She offered. But she had offered before, only for him to turn her down. But that was before-before they were together-maybe this time, he would take her up on this offer.

Robin looked away, wordlessly.

Raven moved slightly closer to him, stretching her hand out. "I can help you. But only if you want me to."

Robin looked back up to her. She couldn't read his gaze, as he continued to look at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Is it okay if I...?" her words trailed off, as she put both hands up against his temples.

Robin was quiet for a moment, before silently nodding.

Raven smiled. "Excellent. Just stay calm," She spoke, closing her eyes to focus on her powers. Light emitted from her hands, enveloping the sides of Robin's head in light. He tensed, feeling a slight tingle in his temples.

"Relax," Raven reminded him, feeling his tenseness. She could sense he was feeling weary and perhaps even suspicious of what was happening right now. Raven only wanted the best, for him.

After another moment, the light dissapeared, and Raven withdrew her hands. Robin opened his eyes, to see Raven smiling gently at him. She grasped his hands tenderly in his. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Robin glanced around the room, as if he was trying to collect his thoughts. He arched his back, and shimmied his shoulders, as if to feel around for any joint pain. Raven stifled a laugh, watching as Robin tested himself out, seeing how well her healing powers worked. Then he looked back to her. "I... do feel less stressed." He admitted, his cheeks lighting up. "And I'm not feeling much pain, anymore."

"I'm glad." Raven gave his hands a squeeze.

Robin let out a relived sigh. "Thank you, Raven." He said, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Anytime, boy wonder." She teased.

Robin chuckled slightly. "Still, this doesn't change the fact that I hurt you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Are you still hung up about that? It was an accident, do not worry."

Robin shook his head. "No, no. I know. I know it was a mistake, but that doesn't change a thing."

Raven let out a sigh, and before she could say anything, Robin spoke up again. "So, I'm going to make it up to you! Since you helped me out," He grinned, and Raven raised a brow.

Before she knew it, Robin was grabbing at her sides, gently tickling her. "Richard! Stop it!" She squealed, her cheeks lighting up in embarrassment as she tried to fight him off. "I'm ticklish! Quit it!"

He laughed with her. "I know!" He chuckled, managing to pull himself closer to her. He stopped then, as Raven tried to calm herself down. While doing so, he took this chance to pull her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her into a hug, resting his chin against her shoulders. He could hear Raven letting out a content sigh, and he smiled, feeling hands rub against his back.

This was happiness.

Robin felt calm, for once. He felt playfull, he felt happy. Though the stress from earlier still mingled in the back of his mind, it wasn't so persistent. Right now, he knew he would be fine. He was with Raven. He felt safe. Right now, he didn't have to worry about crime. The only thing he had to worry about right now, was making Raven happy, and to kiss and hug his accident away.

Robin lifted his head up, to press a kiss against Raven's cheek. "I'm sorry, Raven." He whispered.

Raven let out a content sigh. "I know. It's okay."

Robin smiled. "You're wonderful."


End file.
